zndrpgworldthingyfandomcom-20200214-history
Calendar of Harptos
Calendar of Harptos The calendar in the Western Continent consists of twelve thirty-day months. Furthermore, the majority of the West celebrates five major holidays, each tied to the transition of a season or, in the case of First Day, the beginning of a new year. The system was developed in the early years of the ancient Empire, and was created by the High Priest Harptos. Each month is divided into three, ten day weeks called a Tenday. '--Moonday ' ' --Toliday ' ' --Wealday ' ' --Yonday ' ' --Oathday ' ' --Fireday ' ' --Oghday ' ' --Starday ' ' --Sunday' LIST OF MONTHS Each month has a name in Tevene, the Ancient tongue, the people of the West commonly use the “low” names. The Tevene names are listed first, followed by the more common name for the month. 1: Verimensis / Wintermarch 2: Pluitanis / Guardian 3: Nubulis / Drakonis 4: Eluviesta / Cloudreach 5: Molioris / Bloomingtide 6: Ferventis / Justinian 7: Solis / Solace 8: Matrinalis / August 9: Parvulis / Kingsway 10: Frumentum / Harvestmere 11: Umbralis / Firstfall 12: Cassus / Haring HOLIDAYS 'Wintermarch ' 01: First Day (Traditional start of the new year, involves visits to neighbors and family (in remote areas, this was once an annual check to ensure everyone was alive) as well as a town gathering to commemorate the year past, accompanied by drinking and merriment. 06: Vault Day 30: Foundation Day 'Guardian ' 01: Wintersend (Once called “Urthalis”. It celebrates The Maiden and celebrates the end of winter and coincides with tourneys and contests at the Proving Grounds. In southern lands, this holiday has become a day of gathering for trade, theater and, in some areas, the arrangement of marriages.) 03: Merrymead 19: Treaty of Egorian 28: Batul al-Alim 'Drakonis ' 05: Day of Bones 15: Vernal Carpentry Court 26: Conquest Day 30: Firstbloom 'Cloudreach ' 07: Currentseve ''' 15: '''Taxfest 16-30: Wrights of Augustana 'Bloomington ' 01: Summerday (Universally celebrated as the beginning of summer, a time for joy and, commonly, marriage. Boys and girls ready to come of age don white tunics and gowns. They then join a grand procession that crosses the settlement to the local Chantry, where they taught the responsibilities of adulthood. Summerday is a particularly holy occasion in Orlais. 02-03: Ascendance Night 13: Old-Mage Day 'Justinian' 03: Independence Day 10: Burning Blades 21: Talon Tag Summer Solstice: Ritual of Stardust 'Solace ' 03: Archerfeast 14: Founding Festival 15-21: Kianidi Festival 17: Burning Night 'August ' 01: All Soul’s Day (A day spent in somber remembrance of the dead. In Brevoy and other northern lands, people dress as ghosts and walk the streets in parade after midnight. The Chantry uses the holiday remember to remember the death of the Great Prophet, with public fires that mark her immolation and plays that depict her death. 06: First Crusader Day 09: Day of Silenced Whispers 16: Armasse 'Kingsway ' First Sunday: SIlvergazer Sunday Second Oathday: Signing Day 06: Start of Classes 16-30: Autumnal Carpentry Court 19: Day of Inheritor Autumn Equinox: Harvest Feast; Swallowtail Festival Harvestmere Second Moonday: Harvest Feast 06: Ascendance Day 27: Jestercap 30: Allbirth 'Firstfall ' 01: Satinalia (A celebration of the moon, named Satina, it is an accomplished by wild celebration, the wearing of masks and named the town fool as ruler for a day. In Cavos, Satinalia lasts for a week or more, while a week of fasting follows. In more pious areas, large feasts and the giving of gifts mark the holiday. 08: Abjurant Day 14: Even-Tongued Day 18: Evoking Day 23: Day of Seven Veils 28: Transmutatum 'Haring' Second Week: Winter Week 11: Ascension Day 25: Crystalhue 30: Night of the Pale